Hub (2015)
The current hub of MCBall, replacing the original and outdated one, was released on August 16, 2015. It comes with new details and much more space to explore. Music plays with help from a plugin provided by former staff member jeussa. Spawn Joining the server places you at the center of the "B" platform in the center of the hub. There are four bridges stemming out, allowing the player to visit attractions named Information, King's Cove, Parkour, and Ship of Fame. On three of those four bridges are Connect Four sites where a Connect Four tournament was held alongside a normal Tournament. There are five NPCs in total on the central platform, three to the left and two to the right facing King's Cove. In order, they are links to the MCBall Twitter, website, and YouTube channel. The two on the right are links to the two primary servers of MCBall - CTF1 and CTF2. Here are the official descriptions and photos of each location from spawn. (Photos are being uploaded soon). Ship of Fame The Ship of Fame is a new take on the old Hall of Fame located in the old server. In a staff table behind a sign reading Staff Meeting, there are many old and inactive staff members but also some new and active ones, including (in clockwise order); former owner waffletastic; former Community Moderator Xorgon; Chat Moderators Moijn and Oskis87; Moderators SarcasticFang, ghijj34, and craftforzombies; jam8232; Build Leader and Chat Moderator Jonlar_12; Developers icebox3d, SupaHam, and octobox; Moderator NinjaCurlyFry; Moderator Plus Crafting4Creeper; Moderator MILKY_MOO; Head of Staff jackster_; Moderator Liamminecraft9; Markus Persson; Moderator CandyLand455; and Administrator knackehaxan. Opposite of the Staff Meeting is a room for the MCBall Build Team. From the southernmost entry point to the northernmost point of the room, the room has __MOCKINGJAY__, Rtsy, Danster200123, Oskis87, Alyson, TheMasterOG, Phillies059, SarcasticFang, dario85, MeggsyMaster2000, Jim906, Crafting4Creeper, Mluke74, xXJoostXx, and TNT58907 (incorrectly listed as TNT58'097'.) A maze is found in the ship. Sawine is found in the upper deck of the ship. Tournament 8 winners Buffowatts, Buzzsaw100, denie1234, Moijn, NuHacksJustPing, raffaxander, snatman5000, and TehAsianKleener are also found. Information The new information area has all the information you may need and also some special extra features such as mini-parkours and Connect 4! The information area contains statues, mini-mazes, parkour sites, and even a functioning Connect Four game. King's Cove King's Cove is a large area for enjoyment. King's Cove features a cliff-side pirate town and a castle with the new Ultra heads area. The new Ultra's head area could possibly replace the Ultra Head parkour in the waiting lobbies in CTF1 and 2. This now has three different stories waiting for a player to claim a spot by donating $100 for Ultra! This also includes some secret locations that the Build Team squeezed in. Parkour Also known as Shipwreck Mountain, the Parkour section of the lobby is a large parkour site. If you dare enter be warned, you may not make it out alive! This is a new parkour zone that features some new and old references of the server. During the Hub's initial release, players competed for prizes on this parkour location. Updates On August 22, 2015, rubberbanding from double-jumping was fixed.